


巴黎的夜晚好冷

by RosVailintin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, incubus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: ... 而我的心更冷.瑪爾坦默默對自己說.





	巴黎的夜晚好冷

**Author's Note:**

> 魅魔小妹大半夜的女裝闖進迪蘭家把人家嚇個半死并日了的沙雕故事 (  
> 看完一場Puzzle之後這一對順序就不穩了 (  
> 魅魔人設大概是找男人使自己懷孕和女體收集精液變成男體使人類受孕這兩種的合并 (? 但因爲他們還小x所以就先不mpreg___  
> 而且有體香并且有一點點塞壬 (?  
> 原型有 (浮誇版本的) 長指甲, 角, 尾巴和翅膀.  
> 還沒有契約衹是長期飼主關係 (什麽  
> (雖然衹是開個車但就很考據癖___  
> 當然是大型OOC現埸 (  
> 感謝耳機老師辛苦耳機老師每次都幫我起題目 (

瑪爾坦放下手機從床上爬起來, 打開窗戶探出半個身子試了試外面的溫度. 十月底的冷氣慢慢地滲進來, 身上超大碼的白襯衫一下就被穿透, 他感覺到乳尖立起來蹭著有些粗糙的棉布. 他把窗戶重新關上. 天已經全黑了, 對面的一排窗簾背後透出一點暖黃色的燈光. 他回到床上拿起手機打算看一眼天氣, 卻還是沒忍住把所有社交賬號翻了一遍, 看過了所有的贊和評論和新的關注, 刷新了一次私信, 嘆了口氣把手機扔進一堆被子裏.

他站在臥室中央面對著穿衣鏡, 擡起下巴盯著自己看了十秒, 扭了扭腰, 走到衣櫃前面從衣架上摘下一條吊带裙, 鑲滿方形鉚釘的黑色三點式内襯, 長及一半大腿的抹胸丁香紫蕾絲直裙, 覆蓋著銀綫串起來的亮片. 他放在身前對著鏡子看了看, 把裙子平放到床上去拉窗簾. 他脱掉襯衫, 對著一排絲襪看了一眼, 最終選了一條小網的黑色漁網襪, 換上這件有一半是他自己改造的衣服 - 他當然不可能得到戲服的原件, 更何况這都不是他穿的; 他袛能去古著店弄一件没有鋼圈和襯墊的比基尼胸衣, 一條淺紫色的亮片裙和一堆方形鉚釘. 去結賬的時候, 收銀的男孩子看了他好久, 於是他走出去之前對他眨了眨眼. 他在鏡子前面擡起手臂轉了幾圈, 拿出一雙黑色磨砂皮細高跟的短靴穿上, 走到梳妝臺前, 塗了一層底霜, 畫了整圈眼線, 黑色, 金色和深紫色的眼影, 淡玫瑰色的唇蜜, 然後戴上了那頂法拉·福塞特式的假髮.

他猶豫了一會兒, 還是祗披了一件黑色毛領的斗篷. 他在手包裡放了一管新的潤滑劑, 然後想起把絲巾纏在脖子上遮住喉結. 他關上窗戶, 出去, 鎖了門.

這個時候進城的L綫火車上基本没有人了, 他覺得就算在車箱裡開最大音量跳舞都不會有人知道. 但為了保持體力, 他還是決定好好坐著. 聖拉扎爾依然像個菜市場. 他穿過一片怪異的眼光換車到甕城, 那邊相對清靜很多, 流浪漢和站裡的混合氣味就變得很明顯. 有人管他要錢或者車票飯票, 但他是真的什麼都没带.

他掏出手機看了一眼, 才想起四號綫從甕城到聖米歇爾都没有信號.

 

迪蘭把家人亲戚都送出門, 整理了一下禮物摞在桌子下面, 關掉餐桌的燈, 然後衝進浴室洗澡. 他不懂為什麼法國人都能一頓飯喫四個小時, 而且其實就算喫了四個小時, 他還是一邊洗一遍覺得餓. 於是他從水蒸汽裡走出來, 衣服都沒穿, 頭髮還濕著, 去臥室儲物櫃裏翻出一個麥當勞外賣紙袋, 裏面還有昨晚剩下的半盒鷄塊 - 這種東西絕對不能讓祖母看見. 就在他光著身子關著燈靠在櫃子上喫宵夜的時候, 突然一陣腳步聲上樓停在他門口, 緊接著是三下急促的敲門聲. 迪蘭叼著剛放進嘴裏的鷄塊, 把盒子放回去, 舔了舔手指又在櫃子上擦了兩下, 拎過来一件睡袍套在身上, 一手抓著腰带一手開門.

樓道裏的冷風灌進來, 他哆嗦了一下. 第一眼看到的是一堆亮片和一大片光滑的皮膚, 然後是金色的長卷髮和深陷在陰影裡的眼睛.

高跟鞋踩在木地板上 '喀' 的一聲, 昏暗的光綫中能看到膝蓋精致的輪廓和漂亮的肌肉.

迪蘭捏著腰带的手緊了緊.

他被一隻不算大的微涼的手抓住了肩膀, 門被鎖上了. 這隻手將他推到門邊的墻上, 他直到後背撞疼了才想起來反抗, 卻連呼吸的空間都不够. 濃郁甜膩的香味使他覺得眩暈, 心跳像是要失去控制, 他不确定眼前粉紅色的是幻影還是真實的什麼.

下巴被一根冰冷的手指擡起來. '你在等我嗎?' 一個有點怨氣的聲音問.

迪蘭認得這個上揚到浮誇的尾音. '...瑪爾坦?'

小魅魔又靠近了一點, 膝蓋貼著他的大腿算是回應. 半睜著的黑眼睛隐在睫毛的暗影裡, 卻明顯汎著水光, 襯著柔軟濕潤的唇瓣. 流暢的鎖骨綫條從陰影中凸出來, 融進肩頭黑色斗篷的毛皮領子裡, 胸前一大片光潔的皮膚上零散地綴著幾顆淺淺的痣. 他的氣息带著晚秋潮濕的寒意和仲夏夾竹桃的甜香.

迪蘭現在有充足的理由生氣, 更完全有理由給他一點惩罰 - 趁著放假關起來餓一兩天什麼的 - 但他得承認瑪爾坦這樣真的很好看. 魅魔都好看, 這是事實, 但瑪爾坦還在這之上. 一綹金色的捲髮滑落下來垂在他眼前, 隨著吐息被吹起一點又落回去, 暗淡的影子從眼睛中間穿過. 男孩歪著頭眨了眨眼, 嘴唇微微撅起來, 黯淡的光綫讓他唇角兩個小坑更明顯了一些.

迪蘭驚訝於自己還有心思去想瑪爾坦從他家過來有多麻煩. 這麼晚了, 過聖拉扎爾的時候一定有很多男人盯著他吧, 斗篷下面兩條細長的腿就那麼露著, 他們會對他吹口哨, 會朝他喊下流的情話, 甚至攔住他問要不要喝一杯, 去他們那兒. 甕城也好不到哪去, 住在站裡那些人什麼樣都有. 而且就祗是聖拉扎爾和甕城換兩次車就要走超過十分鐘, 車站又那麼髒, 加上外面天黑下來也就三五度的樣子, 地鐵也沒有暖氣... 說不心疼是假的, 但這與生氣並不衝突.

事實是, 他看著小魅魔一臉委屈, 氣得都要笑了.

‘迪蘭...’ 男孩的聲音有點變調, 手放開他的肩膀, 猶豫地從下頜摸到臉頰.

迪蘭往他手心裡靠了靠. 他連手心都是涼的.

‘我... 我嚇到你了嗎?’ 瑪爾坦像個知道做錯事準備好受罰的孩子在努力地認真悔改.

迪蘭才沒有被嚇到, 他祗是在他進來的那一刻有一點緊張. 這不是瑪爾坦第一次穿女装, 也不是他第一次突然跑來他家裡了, 祗不過這兩件事在之前没有同時發生過而已.

‘我怎麼可能被自己養的小鬼嚇到呢.’ 他擡頭看著他回答.

瑪爾坦在聽到 ‘養’ 的瞬間臉還是紅了, 他回想起迪蘭喂他的樣子就更覺得餓. 他另一隻手悄悄環上自己飼主纖瘦的腰; 那雙琥珀一樣的大眼睛眨了一下.

‘那... 我讓你生氣了嗎?’ 男孩更小聲地問.

迪蘭沒有懂. 但他還是努力回想著小魅魔最近惹他生氣的事, 發現認真算下來倒也不少, 但這個時候他不太忍心再列舉一遍了.

瑪爾坦看他沒有反應, 接著嘟囔道: ‘是不是因為昨天晚上... 我跟保羅和安迪他們玩了一晚上也沒... 沒來找你...’

迪蘭還是沒忍住笑了出來, ‘但我跟你說過不要打擾我的呀.’

這句話像戳爆了氣球一樣, 男孩突然提高音量說: ‘但你其實想要我打擾的是不是! 你想讓我來陪你又不想明説 - 鬼知道你爲什麽就不能直接説出來! 但我就當真了就一句話都沒說, 我想著你既然...’ 他越說越小聲, 停下來換了口氣, ‘結果你一天都不理我 -’

迪蘭看著男孩濕潤的黑眼睛和抖動的睫毛愣了一秒, 然後踮起脚按著他的後頸用雙唇堵住了他的嘴. 這個吻祗持續了幾秒, 迪蘭就被瑪爾坦推開, 後者卻還緊緊抓著他的袖子. 他貼近到他可以將下巴墊在男孩胸口, 仰著頭盯著他, 手在他胯上撥弄一串一串的亮片. 瑪爾坦能聞到迪蘭身上温暖的氣息, 濃密捲翹的睫毛下那雙漂亮的茶色眼睛裡映出他自己的臉, 卻又不像他.

‘聽好了, 小貓,’ 他聽見他飼主的聲音, 很低很輕, 似乎是笑著的, ‘我沒有生氣, 我沒有介意你和别人出去, 好嗎? 一整天家人都在我不能玩手機, 我剛 -’

他沒等迪蘭說完, 彎下腰吻上他的嘴唇. 迪蘭被小魅魔甜美濃烈的體香熏得神志不清, 雙手伸到瑪爾坦背後攀著他的肩胛踮起脚尖, 閉上眼順從地把嘴張開, 讓魅魔的舌頭滑進去. 瑪爾坦摟著他的腰將他推到牆上, 手托在他腦後, 厚重的斗篷垂在身側. 人類口腔的熱度讓他舌尖一陣蘇麻, 他向喉嚨裏探去, 聽到一聲嗚咽, 卻沒有收回來, 在上腭深處一下一下地頂. 迪蘭的手指勾住他背後的肩帶, 斗篷從肩上滑下來, 落在地上的聲音像從樹枝上墜落的積雪. 他的手隔著一層薄薄的綢布順著流暢的腰綫摸到由於踮脚而綳緊的臀瓣, 在圓潤的兩團軟肉上輕輕捏了一把, 下面連接大腿的地方擠出兩道深溝, 他將手指塞進去按了按, 往下滑到柔嫩的腿根. 迪蘭在自己被抓著大腿一把抱起來的時候才回過神來, 卻不得不扶著瑪爾坦的肩好讓自己不掉下去. 裙子上的亮片磨得他大腿内側灼傷一樣疼, 陰莖已經半勃了, 他撩開男孩的金髮在耳垂上咬了一下, 輕輕地說: '去床上吧.'

瑪爾坦倒是意外地聽話, 把他放下來在額頭上親了一下, 蹲下去撿起地上的斗篷挂到門邊的衣架上, 猶豫了兩秒之後將高跟鞋脫掉.

迪蘭把臥室紫羅蘭色的燈光開了一半, 裹著睡衣坐在床沿上吸著一杯可樂. 瑪爾坦進來的時候, 他擡頭對他笑, 站起來把可樂放到桌上, 走到他面前, 撩開他背後的捲髮, 用雙臂環住他的脖子.

瑪爾坦垂著眼睛看著他, 低聲問道: '所以你有在等我嗎?'

迪蘭眨了眨眼移開視綫. 昏暗的藍紫色燈光使得他的表情和眼神模糊不清, 但瑪爾坦相信自己看到他臉上升起一小片淺淺的紅暈. 他勾著迪蘭的下巴讓他轉過來, 換上餓的時候求食用的聲音: '你還是想我了對嗎?'

 _小狐狸._ 迪蘭想著, 嘴上卻在他反應過來之前甜甜地說了 '是'. 瑪爾坦彎下腰吻他, 用力到吮吸出很大的響聲, 頭髮進到嘴裏但沒有人有心思管. 迪蘭被壓得往後仰, 爲了保持平衡不得不一邊抓著男孩的胳膊一邊後退, 小腿撞上床沿, 小魅魔像是早有準備一樣推了他一把讓他正好倒在床中間, 自己跟著跳上去, 摘掉絲巾甩到一邊, 故意沉下腰翹起屁股慢慢地朝他爬過來, 裙子的内襯墜下來, 裏面空空的能直接看到隆起的肋骨和裹著網襪的大腿. 男孩的膝蓋滑向兩邊, 分開雙腿坐在他胯上, 迪蘭才意識到他連底褲都沒有穿, 晃動的亮片和流蘇後面, 性器把細密的黑色網格撐開, 隔著一層衣料輕輕地擦過他腿間, 甚至已經有些濕了. 於是他從男孩的囊袋下面一直到腹股溝裏抹了一把, 手指沾上了一些粘液. 小魅魔抓住他的手吻了一下, 甩開臉頰旁邊的頭髮, 用舌頭捲起指尖送到嘴裏, 故意張著嘴讓他看著, 盯著他的反應, 另一隻手伸進他敞開的睡衣領子裏繞著軟軟的乳尖打轉. 迪蘭側過臉躲開他的注視, 挺起胸往他手裏蹭.

瑪爾坦把他的手指從嘴裏拿出來, 上面已經沾滿了帶著同樣甜香味的津液, 從下唇牽出一條銀絲. 被玩弄的乳頭開始變硬挺立, 頂端摩擦著光滑的布料, 瑪爾坦在這時候收回手, 伸到自己背後把網襪的褲腰拽到大腿根上, 圓潤小巧的臀部從緊綳的網格裏彈出來, 性器還套在裏面, 滲出的透明液體在交叉的黑綫之間連成一層膜. 他看了迪蘭一眼, 拽著他的手腕就直接把食指和中指塞進穴口, 那裏意外地濕潤柔軟, 迪蘭過了好幾秒才反應過來這根本不是一個男孩子的身體構造.

'瑪爾坦你...'

小魅魔看著飼主睜大的眼睛, 翹起嘴角笑了: '這樣不是更舒服嗎?'

'你沒告訴過我你還能... 變成...' 迪蘭不知道該用什麽詞, 就擡起手腕用力往裏面戳了一下.

'嗯啊!' 男孩一下驚叫出聲, 眼底都汎紅, 睫毛沾濕了一點輕輕顫著, 撐在迪蘭胸口扭著腰試圖讓那兩根手指再進去一點. 流出來的液體沾了迪蘭一手, 在掌心裏積成一小灘, 從手腕旁邊滑下來滴到他自己的大腿之間. '就 - 就是這麽用的...' 小魅魔揚著下巴笑起來, '你太棒了... 哈啊...'

迪蘭試探著加入第三根手指, 穴口一下就吞了進去, 胯間被透明的前液糊了一片, 魅魔單手撐開網襪把自己的性器從裏面放出來, 隨著挺胯的動作沉甸甸地搖晃, 深粉色的皮膚上被勒出網格的印子. 迪蘭碰了碰瑪爾坦的胳膊, 男孩聽話地俯下身來吻他, 粘液沾濕了小腹處的睡衣, 放在迪蘭胸口的手也動起來, 輕輕捻著立起的乳尖. 迪蘭伸手到他背後去撫摸他的尾骨, 一條覆蓋著玫瑰色小鱗片的細長的尾巴慢慢長出來, 心形的末端高高地翹起來越過肩膀 - 迪蘭發誓上一次它還不是這個形狀也不是這個顔色 - 帶著角質的尾尖刮擦著另一邊乳暈, 側面的鱗片時不時蹭到脹大的肉粒. 瑪爾坦把他的睡衣撩開, 腰帶不知道扔到哪去了, 小魅魔伸出長指甲劃過清晰的肋骨和精瘦的腰, 順著腹股溝摸到硬挺的陰莖, 托著兩個小球掂了掂. 後面四根手指全都進去了, 在濕滑的陰道裏一開一合, 拇指撥弄著旁邊柔軟的肉瓣. 瑪爾坦舔過他的下唇, 貼著臉頰蹭到他耳邊低聲說: '進來, 喂飽我.'

但其實小魅魔從來沒有飽過.

就算下面已經濕粘一片, 進去的時候男孩還是很大聲地呻吟出來, 迪蘭一手扣著他的脖子把他的嘴堵上, 另一隻手伸到下面去撫慰他的陰莖. 瑪爾坦已經顧不上維持人形了, 頭上一對帶有螺旋紋的尖角鑽了出來, 背後蝙蝠一樣長著鈎爪的半透明的翅膀由於興奮而變成紫紅色, 撲扇著弄出風聲, 單薄的皮膚被完全撐開, 燈光穿透過去, 裏面縱橫交錯的血管清晰可見. 他唯一還能做到的就是收起尖牙不咬破迪蘭的嘴. 瑪爾坦沒告訴迪蘭他從來沒試過同時用兩性的下體做, 這太超出他的預想了, 女體要敏感得多, 光是意識到自己流了多少水就讓他全身發燙, 而後面空著的穴口卻還想要, 并且連帶著胸部也覺得脹痛, 充血腫脹的乳頭被衣服内襯刮擦著又疼又癢. 他用尾巴捲起迪蘭的手伸到自己後面, 那裏也冒出一些粘液, 兩根手指直接滑了進去.

'唔... 多一點...' 瑪爾坦在親吻的間隙迷迷糊糊地說, '還沒填滿...'

迪蘭笑了出來, '你會撐死的.'

小魅魔退開一點盯著他, 眼角的妝被淚水暈開, 眼睛和鼻頭都紅紅的, 濕潤的嘴唇有些腫.

'好了好了.' 迪蘭嘆了口氣, 在他鼻尖上親了一下.

三根手指剛剛進去, 迪蘭覺得有什麽東西頂在自己屁股上. '瑪爾坦!' 他在小鬼的下唇上咬了一口, 卻無法阻止那根尾巴尖塞到自己臀縫裏 - 還帶著不知道從哪沾來的粘液. 他報復性地使勁往上頂了一下, 然後就意識到這不是個正確的決定. 他確信自己撞對了地方, 身體裏的尾巴尖用力彈了一下, 鱗片刮過敏感的腸壁, 尖端的角質蹭到了某一個點, 就像電流穿透了全身, 他連手指都沒有力氣動, 魅魔的後穴卻還緊緊地吸著. 瑪爾坦看著他揚起脖子, 眉頭皺著, 紅腫的嘴唇無意識地微張, 卷翹的睫毛挂著小滴的眼淚一顫一顫, 他一邊扭著腰抓著迪蘭的手腕在他的陰莖和手指上操自己, 一邊把尾巴伸到高熱緊致的甬道裏面轉著圈抽插, 翅膀展開以保持平衡, 空出來的手把胸衣撥開露出一邊乳尖, 用兩個手指夾著不緊不慢地玩弄. 迪蘭知道他是做給自己看的, 那雙濕潤的黑眼睛一直盯著他, 粉紅的舌尖從犬牙旁邊探出來在薄薄的嘴唇上很慢很慢地舔了一圈, 汎起紅暈的胸口蒙著一層細密的汗珠, 喘息聲和擴散了一屋子的濃鬱的體香一樣甜膩, 迪蘭覺得小腹發緊, 小魅魔的尾尖一下一下勾著敏感點旁邊的地方, 就是不肯碰上去, 陰道卻在不停地收縮, 後穴還夾得他的手指發麻.

'我... 快要...'

瑪爾坦俯下身咬他的耳垂, 捲髮垂下來撓著他的鎖骨, '射滿我.'

陰道和後穴突然同時夾緊, 尾尖撞在腸道深處的小突起上, '...嗯啊!' 迪蘭覺得自己一瞬間失去了意識, 他甚至沒來得及去思考自己射在魅魔的女性器官裏會發生什麽.

他回過神來的時候, 瑪爾坦已經收回了尾巴, 撐著他的胸口讓他退了出來. 他想坐起來, 卻被男孩推回去.

'瑪爾坦?' 迪蘭眨了眨眼.

'噓...' 男孩垂著眼睛分開他的腿跪在中間, 金髮的陰影遮住了上半邊臉, '還沒結束呢.'

下一秒, 迪蘭的腿被架起來挂到男孩肩上, 後者湊過來親吻他的眼睛, 用犬齒在他下唇上輕輕咬了一下, 沒有任何預兆地直接插了進去.

'啊!' 剛剛使用過的穴口還濕軟著沒有閉合, 但他還沒從暈眩的感覺裏完全恢復過來, '不行... 你別這樣...'

'你要知道, 我的小甜心,' 魅魔貼著他的嘴唇說, '我們從人類那裏拿的... 是要還回去的... 不然人類還怎麽繁衍後代呢...'

迪蘭其實沒有聽進去多少, 魅魔的聲音像一層紗在他耳膜上蹭, 但他有一種不太好的預感.

'沒聽懂沒關係.' 瑪爾坦輕輕笑起來, '做就好了.'

'別 - 嗯啊... 嗯... 你是 - 是認真的... 嗎... 唔...' 就算不應期沒有完全過去, 陰莖也被刺激得又硬挺起來.

瑪爾坦用尾巴纏住迪蘭的手去摸自己的翅膀, 翅骨根部有一點軟軟的褶皺, 覆蓋著一層絨毛. '哈啊... 就 - 都是你自己的東西嘛...'

迪蘭氣得想掙開他的尾巴又怕扯傷, 衹能擡起手去順著犄角上的紋路用力抹了一把. '唔!' 小魅魔顫抖著試圖躲開, 卻因爲還被抓著翅膀而衹能扭動一下. '你再亂動...' 小鬼帶著一點哭腔嘟囔著, '就...'

'就什麽?' 迪蘭用拇指順著尾巴的鱗片揉搓.

'嗯...' 瑪爾坦挺腰對著剛才用尾尖試探過的那一點撞上去, 但力氣小了很多, '就... 哈啊... 別摸了...'

'你... 倒是 - 啊... 倒是說呀...'

'唔... 再 - 再往上... 一點... 就... 那裏...' 魅魔的尾巴開始往他手裏蹭, 他覺得甬道裏的陰莖又脹大了一圈, 自己胯間也在抽搐著滴水, 高潮過的身體反應快到他無法控制, 男孩還不停地在他身上扭來扭去, 硬挺的乳尖從裙子裏滑出來蹭到他的胸口, 有些粗糙的網襪磨著臀瓣和大腿根, 後穴分泌的透明的粘液亮晶晶地挂在上面.

他沒有碰前面就射了. 小魅魔用尾巴纏緊了他的手腕, 一大股溫熱的精液噴進他腸道裏.

 

'你剛才到底要說什麽?' 迪蘭搖了搖躺在自己肩上快要睡着了的男孩. 瑪爾坦已經恢復了人形, 假髮被他摘下來拿在手裏像給貓順毛一樣摸著, 裙子和網襪被放在一邊等著去洗.

'我是説,' 魅魔伸出舌尖舔了舔他的下頜, '我可以用你的東西,' 他在剛才舔過的地方親了一下, '讓你懷上我們的孩子.'

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝食用!  
> 這篇我自己都覺得很可愛 (?  
> 就真的很喜歡夾竹桃這種植物, 就可以很香但不是一直也不是所有, 全株劇毒但小心一點其實也不會有事那樣, 花還是粉色白色黃色什麽的就很可愛很小女孩 (?  
> 以及皮加勒街頭到晚上真是那樣, 地鐵還過的去但公交就很惡心. 聖拉扎爾不在最惡心的那個範圍内但也差不多了.  
> Puzzle那天跳了所以肯定是在的, 之後有沒有一起去酒吧就不確定了但Paul跟他就很大哥哥那樣很甜又很撩的我覺得有可能 (? Andy其實那天在上課就我都沒見他去看小妹, 我估計他其實不在 (就其實沒看小妹親友團都有誰x 小妹那天晚上酒吧就拍了一個小姐姐好像是Adeh...? 然後就除了全員合照之外沒更别的, 但把這個小天使寫進來就是他和小妹一起就很可愛啊! 這兩個girly甜到不行的小姑娘 (bushi 但就其實Andy和小妹也沒有那麽近的那樣___


End file.
